


脱狱

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *架空末日AU，僵尸盾×人类冬*想说有点像《温暖的尸体》，但实际上根本不像……总之还是个无脑PWP就对了（。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	脱狱

Bucky在观察。

自从他醒过来之后就一直在观察，观察周围的一切。这是一个地下室，或者是囚牢，反正是类似的地方；在他的右手边的最上方有一道很狭窄的窗户，高度大约在十公分左右，他通过从那里透出的光线和自己身体的感觉来计算时间，从他醒来开始算起已经过去了两个昼夜；房间里潮湿且阴暗，空气中有霉味和铁锈的味道，这里光秃秃的，徒有四壁，左手边是通往外界的楼梯，正前方有一块像是盾牌一样的东西，还有就是一根在房间正中央的柱子。柱子上挂着铁链，而就是这两根铁链绑住了Bucky的手腕。

他试过，铁链的长度够他在半个房间里活动，并且，想要挣脱这条铁链对他来说并不困难，这铁链的硬度相对于他的金属臂来说简直是不堪一击。但他不能这么做，第一是因为他身上现在没有任何武器，第二是因为他对自己身在何处、这间屋子外面的状况一无所知，他无法贸然行动，第三，就是因为这个家伙。

那个家伙——他看起来很像人类，金色的头发，完整的躯体，但Bucky知道他不是。惨白的、毫无血色的皮肤，诡异的、会在黑暗中泛出红光的蓝色眼睛，还有那副丝毫无法交流的模样，自从“大爆炸”发生之后Bucky已经见过无数这样的人了——不，他根本不知道还能不能称之为“人”。

“大爆炸”之后，病毒在全球范围快速蔓延，很快人类便成为了一种濒危动物。Bucky是有幸存活下来的一员，他和一些人组成了一支小队，在末世中寻求出路。几天之前，他们的小队在据点被感染者袭击，他的队伍里有人牺牲了，Bucky在混战之中落了单，开车逃离围攻之后才发现那辆车的刹车出了问题，最后撞在了一堵墙上。身后还跟着一群感染者，而Bucky却没有更多的精力去搏斗了——他昏了过去。

醒来之后他便发现自己被囚禁在了这里，同时，也看到了囚禁自己的那个怪物。那是一个感染者，毫无疑问的。起初Bucky在看到他时心都凉了，他想他还不如被撞死在那场车祸里，那一定比被感染者拆吃入腹、或者被他变成下一个感染者要好受得多。他察觉到自己身上的武器都被那个感染者摘除了，连一把小刀都没给他留下。他能感受到身上有多处伤口，肋骨和左小腿尤其生疼，很有可能是在车祸中被撞断了骨头。换做平日，这些伤口他可以依靠血清的力量在几日里养好，但现在，在养好伤之前，他就很有可能要面临死亡了。

那怪物知道Bucky醒了，从他一睁开眼睛他俩的视线就对上了。他们就这么相互注视着、僵持着，Bucky的脑中闪过无数种对方可能的进攻路线，以及自己该如何反击的规划，虽然他现在的胜算很小，但他仍要做这最后的殊死一搏。

然而并没有发生——一切他所预想的对方的动作都没有发生。他们就这么直直地互相盯着，可能过了有一个小时，然后那个感染者做出了第一个动作：他伸出手，把一个小碟子往Bucky的方向推了推。

Bucky下意识地紧绷起浑身的肌肉，却在看清对方的动作之后愣住了。他没把目光从对方的脸上移开，那个感染者见状，就又把小碟子推近了几分。就这么又僵持了几个来回，Bucky终于看向了那个小碟子：里面盛着水，看起来不干净，但也能喝。

他又抬头，看向那个感染者，感染者蓝色的眸子在这阴暗的地牢中看起来格外明亮，却也带着点因为病变而诡异的红光。他就这么看着Bucky，像是用这种方式无声地和Bucky交流。Bucky觉得自己好像读懂了对方的想法，于是他低下头，喝了一口碟子里的水。

感染者每天都会出去，带着他的那块盾牌。他给Bucky带来了水，发霉的面包和一些过期的罐头。Bucky没办法挑剔，本来在这时想找到点正常的食物就已经是比登天还难了，更何况他需要摄入能量，不然血清没办法帮他修复身体。他的身体在一天天地好转，那个感染者仍在每天给他带来水和食物，他甚至在不断改善这些东西——他看到Bucky在喝水之后会把水中的杂物吐掉，在吃面包前会把发霉的部分掰下来，于是下次他带给Bucky的水就会变得更清澈，食物也变得更新鲜。

夜里，Bucky因为感染并发的高烧和伤口的疼痛难以抑制地发出呻吟。感染者好像是听懂了他的痛楚，第二天带食物回来的时候，他给Bucky找来了一瓶医用酒精。他都不知道这个感染者是从哪儿搞来的，要知道在他的小队之中，医用酒精也是稀缺货。

Bucky不知道感染者为什么要为他做这些，这看起来就像是……就像是他在帮助自己一样。不，这是不可能的，他这么告诉自己，这群感染者都是没有理智的野兽，他不能用人类的角度去揣摩他们。说不定感染者也挑食呢，也不想吃破破烂烂的人肉，Bucky苦中作乐地想着。然而这个感染者仍是那般用心地对待他，就好像他真的是一个正常的人类一样——直到第四天的时候。

那时Bucky觉得自己身上的伤已经大致好全了，托血清的福。他必须尽快逃离这个危险的地方，更何况他还不知道自己小队的其他人都怎么样了。他在感染者离开地牢的时候挣开了铁链——然后在打开地牢的门时，撞上了恰好回来的感染者。

感染者一直无表情的面孔在此时有了第一次的变化：他先是震惊，继而是疑惑，最后变成了愤怒。事已至此Bucky只能孤注一掷，他有丰富的经验，知道该怎么对付他们，挥舞金属臂的第一下便直冲感染者的脖颈。

然而出乎他意料的是，这个感染者比曾经他见过的任何一个都要反应迅速，也更强壮。他居然在Bucky拧断他的脖子之前就抓住了他的金属臂，并且抬起膝盖狠狠一顶Bucky的胸膛。这一下的力道把Bucky一下子顶得摔下了楼梯，肋骨的旧伤刚好就又添上了新伤，令Bucky有些喘不过气来。他听到感染者关上了门，下楼的脚步声沉闷而暴怒。他睁开眼，看到那个金发蓝眼的家伙第一次在他面前表现出那种感染者典型的症状：狂躁、狠戾而无人性。Bucky试着把自己撑起来，却又被对方抢占了先机，金属臂被对方控制，他就这么被那人反压在了地上。感染者死死地压制住他，脑袋凑在他的耳边，喉咙里发出野兽一般的滚滚低吼。

这不是Bucky第一次离死亡如此之近，却是第一次感到如此绝望。他的心在一瞬间沉至深渊，脑海里无法控制地想象着感染者该会把第一口咬在哪里，是脖颈吗，还是手臂？或者——

然而下一秒，并没有想象之中的疼痛和温热的血液的触感，Bucky感受到的，只有下体忽然一凉的奇怪感觉。

好一会儿他才反应过来是怎么回事，是那感染者扒了他的裤子。一个相当不合时宜的想法蹦进他的脑中，难道这家伙喜欢吃大腿肉？几秒之后他得到了答案，因为有什么东西插进了他的屁股里：他不用看也知道，是那个感染者的阴茎。

那根鸡巴很粗大，完全没做润滑就这么捅了进来，这一下简直和被咬掉一块肉一样疼。“……呃啊！！”Bucky发出一声惨叫，但身后的感染者却反而把鸡巴又往里面塞了几分。随着他的动作，Bucky能感到自己的后穴里有温热的液体流了出来，那是他的血液。血腥味似乎更加刺激了感染者，他就这么摁着Bucky，用这个操母狗的姿势开始操他。

Bucky很疼，很难受，也很迷惑，很震惊。他不知道这是在做什么，他的意思是，他们这样是算在性交吗？但是他从不知道感染者也有这方面的需求，他还以为他们的性器官都是摆设才对。然而后穴里火热硬挺的阴茎显然反驳了这一点，也有可能，只有这个感染者是特别的。

借着血液的润滑，感染者就用这个姿势猛干着Bucky，全根抽出后又整根没入。“别！……啊啊！不，不要……唔……”这感觉太奇怪了，对Bucky来说是一种从未见识过的酷刑，他现在宁可被对方一口咬死。他想挣扎，但感染者的力气居然出奇的大，以至于他根本没法动弹，只能保持着这个姿势继续挨操。

血清使他的伤口很快愈合起来，也令他的肠道开始分泌保护性的肠液。渐渐地，一开始的刺痛褪去了，取而代之的是一种诡异的感觉。烧灼般的热感开始在Bucky的体内蔓延，就好像他又一次因为感染而发烧了那样，与之前不同的是他的大脑变得轻飘飘的，好像被丝绸和棉花包裹住了一般。

那根在操他的鸡巴不断地往更深的地方顶，肯定已经顶到了结肠的部位。Bucky呻吟里的痛苦少了不少，变成了一种类似小兽呜咽一般的哼哼。不知道被这样操了多久，一股灼热的液体打在他的体内深处。就在Bucky以为这份酷刑已经结束之时，感染者埋在他体内的鸡巴像是完全没有不应期一般再一次硬了起来。感染者从背后拥住他，开始了新一轮的操弄。他就这么一遍遍地操着Bucky，到最后Bucky也数不清他到底被射了多少次，只记得在他昏过去之前，感染者贴着他的耳朵，似乎说了几个字，又像只是在咆哮：“……——”

Bucky忽然察觉，这个感染者和其他的都不一样，他的身体不是那种死人一样的冰冷，而是温暖的。

再一次醒来的时候是夜里，银白的月光从那个小窗口里洒了进来。醒来的时候Bucky觉得很累，腰也很酸胀。他试着动了一下，那个小穴里立刻淌出了黏着的液体，一下子让Bucky白了脸。接着他一转头，看到把他搞成这副模样的那个罪魁祸首，就这么安静地坐在一个角落里。

他看到Bucky醒了过来，却是自己先下意识地向后退，尔后才发觉自己已经退无可退了。Bucky简直要被他气笑了，按理说也该是他先害怕才对吧？怎么搞的好像是自己强奸了他一样——想到这儿他忽然发觉，自己居然被一个感染者强奸了。一时间他说不上这和被生吃了究竟哪个更惨一点，但下一秒感染者走上前来，又把新鲜的水和食物递给了他，接着就这么抱着双膝，蹲坐在他的身边，抿着嘴唇，看上去有点儿可怜兮兮地，就这么盯着他。

Bucky看了看面前的食物，又看看蹲在他身边的感染者。他看到那个感染者的眼睛，羞愧而又执着，小心翼翼而又充满渴望，那双在月光下湛蓝的眼睛，就好像里面没有哪怕一粒灰尘一般。

好半晌，Bucky叹出一口气，说出了两人之间第一句真正能算得上是交谈的句子：“……我叫Bucky。”

感染者依旧会在白天出门，给他带来水和食物，但同时也带来了新的铁链。他把用铁链绑紧了Bucky的金属臂，然后再锁在那根柱子上。一切就好像与之前别无二样，唯一不同的是，感染者开始操他。

有时候是在夜晚，有时候是在白天，在他任何想要的时候。Bucky的裤子在他们第一次做爱的时候就被撕破了，感染者也没有给他带来新的裤子，于是Bucky就一直这么光着下半身，这倒是方便了对方。他的耐心不是很好，有时候Bucky还没吃完饭，他就会开始操他。在开始之前他会发出那种野兽一般的低吼，然后抓过Bucky，把他压在身下，勃起的阴茎直直地操进去。

每一次的时间都很长，而且一旦开始不射够三轮他就不会停下。他还是会每天出去，带回来食物和水，但回来之后的时间里就都在和Bucky做爱。Bucky觉得自己似乎是被这个感染者圈养起来的一个宠物，或者禁脔——想到这儿他都自嘲地笑了起来。然而每一次结束之后，感染者都会露出那种有点儿可怜的、懊恼而后悔的表情，并且在一段时间内都和Bucky保持距离，坐在那个墙角，抱着双膝，就这么远远地看着Bucky。

开头的两次就和第一次一样痛，Bucky虽然没再叫出声，冷汗也流了一身。而他惊奇地发现，感染者好像是看懂了他的痛苦，下一次的动作都会比上一次更加轻柔。几次之后，他甚至开始学会用水帮Bucky做润滑，虽然效果不明显，但倒也聊胜于无。

他开始在做爱的时候解开束缚Bucky的铁链，恢复双手的自由之后Bucky便会在性爱之时用手抚慰自己。他的本意是既然都已经到这份上了那还不如让自己舒服点儿，但感染者似乎看懂了他的意思，也用手开始抚摸他的阴茎。这一次，Bucky第一次在和他的性爱中射了出来。

他开始好奇，好奇这个感染者究竟能对人类的行为理解到什么地步。虽然Bucky从一开始就知道这个感染者应该是与众不同的，但他也不知道这家伙到底能神奇到什么份上。他对他说，“舔舔我”，同时挺起自己的胸，他就真的低下头，去舔湿Bucky挺立的乳尖；他对他说，“摸摸我”，同时拉过他的手覆在自己的阴茎上，他就真的去摸Bucky的阴茎，大拇指抵着湿漉漉的龟头发出咕叽咕叽的水声；他对他说，“亲亲我”，同时指指自己的嘴唇，他就真的会俯下身，亲吻Bucky的双唇。

他简直感觉自己是在和一个正常人类做爱了，如果不是在这么特殊的环境之下的话。可每次他在和感染者接吻，或者被感染者舔弄的时候，却又清晰地知道，只要他想，他下一秒就能在自己身上咬下一块肉，或者直接咬破自己的颈动脉。然而几次之后Bucky发觉，这样的想法已经不能让他感到害怕了，相反，还让他更加兴奋。

他知道了感染者的名字——或者说，可能属于他的名字。是在几天之后的一次偶然的情况下，他看到感染者的盾牌反面，有一行刻上去的小字。“……Steve？”他念出这个名字，感染者的眼睛一下子亮了起来，在午后的阳光中闪闪发光。Bucky看着他的这副模样，忍不住又喊了一声：“Steve，这是你的名字吗？你叫Steve？”

感染者从房间的角落里走了过来，喉咙里发出那种低吼。Bucky习以为常地向他张开双臂，拥抱了他，主动跨坐在他的身上，及肩的长发扫在了对方的脸上。感染者——Steve把他的手指塞进Bucky的后穴，那里面还是湿的，几个小时前他们才刚刚做过。Steve兴奋地粗喘着，刚想要挺腰进去，Bucky却先开了口：“不行Steve，先亲我，亲了才能操我。”

Steve愣了一下，接着乖乖照做了。他现在已经会接吻了——算不上拿手，但绝对比一开始要好多了，Bucky觉得这得归功于自己的教导有方。他含着Bucky的舌头，发出响亮的吸吮声，又用舌尖舔Bucky的上颚。他的舌头比一般人的体温要低一些，但习惯了之后反而觉得更加舒服。“唔……呼嗯，嗯……”Bucky被他亲得后腰酥软，又觉得有点缺氧，好不容易才从这个深吻里逃出来一点，“唔……可，可以了，Steve……”

熟悉的鸡巴插进了Bucky的后穴，这个姿势能使他一下就被填得满满当当。Bucky向后仰头，因为快感而无意识地张大了嘴，而Steve没有等待更久，开始疯狂地挺腰操他。他们早就找到了Bucky的敏感点，于是Steve每一次都让又硬又圆的龟头操过Bucky的前列腺，不一会儿Bucky的阴茎也开始滴水。

“呜呜呜……再、再来，啊！Steve……Steve，嗯……”Bucky一边搓揉自己的阴茎，一边拧自己的乳头，每喊一次他的名字，Steve就会操得更用力一些，没一会儿Bucky就有点受不住他的力道了，“别，别那么……你轻一点，Steve……啊！”他被对方放倒在了地上，没吃完的面包被打翻在了地上，但他们都没有去在意。

Steve扛起Bucky的腿架在肩上，继续无休止地操他。紫红色的阴茎插进嫣红的小穴里，每一次抽插都带着翻出点儿里面的嫩肉，强烈的色差对比显得这场景愈发淫靡。“唔嗯……亲亲我，Steve，亲我！”Bucky被他操得脑子都昏了，不由自主地向他讨吻。Steve压下他的双腿，非常听话地给了他一个吻，同时加快了下身的鞭挞。

Bucky被他含着双唇，惊呼一声射了出来，而Steve却仍快速地抽插着，这让Bucky有些懊恼：“……停，停一下！你不能这样Steve，呃嗯……你得，呼，得让我缓缓……”Steve又露出那种像是金毛犬一样可怜兮兮的表情，倒是真的停下了动作。Bucky匀了两口气，睁开眼看向那双蓝眼睛：“……就这时候最听话，你这么听话，怎么不让我走呢？”

他不是第一次对Steve讲这句话了，也不是第一次看到Steve对此的反应了——一听到那个单词，Steve就咆哮一声，眼里又开始泛起那股病变之后特有的红光，掰开他的大腿继续发了狠一般地操他。Bucky呜咽一声，偏过头随对方折腾去了。

Bucky已经察觉了，Steve什么都能答应他、什么都能为他学、什么都能带给他，他会包容Bucky的所有要求，除了放他走。他不止一次对Steve提出这个要求，不如说自从发现Steve能够听懂他的话之后他就常常这么说。然而每一次他得到的答复都是一样的：每一次都是一场粗暴的性爱，最终结果都是以他昏过去为收场。

难道Steve真的把他当成了私有宠物，或者独占的性爱玩具了吗？他也曾这么想过，不如说这才是最符合感染者思维的结论。但他总觉得Steve是不一样的，他说不上是为什么，可能是因为他对自己尽心尽力的照顾，可能是因为他的言听计从，可能是因为那双饱含着复杂感情的眼睛……总之，他就是觉得Steve是不一样的，他和别的感染者不同，不是那种只有本能的野兽。或许……或许他真的有不能放自己的走的特殊理由。

Bucky从梦中醒来，此刻又已经是深夜了。他动了动，察觉到有什么和往常不一样的地方——这一次Steve没有离他远远的，而是躺在他的身后，抱住了他的腰。他一动不动的，就好像也是睡着了那般。

或许是Bucky的动作吵醒了Steve，他猛地松开了抱住Bucky的双手，跳开了一点距离。“嘿！”Bucky转身，叫住了他，“过来Steve，我们聊聊。”

他说着，冲感染者招了招手。Steve看懂了他手势的意思，却没有立刻遵循。他只是站在那儿，又用那种懊悔的眼神看着Bucky。但Bucky仍在对他招手，终于，Steve选择走过来，坐在了他的身边。

Bucky坐起来，靠着那根柱子看向Steve。他舔舔嘴唇，把额前已经过长的碎发拨开，说：“每次我们做爱之后你都这样，是因为想向我道歉，是吗？”

他不知道Steve有没有听懂，在这之前他们没有过这么深刻的谈话内容，大部分都只是和做爱有关的简单对话。他看到Steve的眼睛动了一下，但不知道那是不是他听懂了的意思，然而他还是打算继续说：“你想向我道歉，因为你觉得你做了错事是吗？那不是你想做的，是因为感染……是因为那该死的病毒会放大你的情绪，让你不受控制，所以才会对我做出那种事，对吗？”

那是病毒毒性的作用之一，大家早就知晓的。病毒就是通过放大人的情绪，从而使人失去理智的。Bucky看着Steve闪烁着点点星光的蓝色眼眸，继续说道：“你只要点头，或者摇头就可以了，Steve。我知道你没法说话，没法替自己辩解……但我会相信你的，Steve，我相信你，因为我知道你是个温柔的人。”

感染者的脸上浮现出一种复杂的表情，像是欲哭也像是欲笑。片刻，他认真而沉默地点了点头。Bucky笑了，这是这么多天以来他第一个发自真心的笑。“好的Steve，乖孩子，真好。”他说着，挪过去，揉了揉Steve的金发，又捧住他的脸，“你是个温柔的孩子，Steve，我知道的。你很在意我的感受对吗，Steve？”

Steve又点头，仍然是那么认真。“我要感谢你Steve，是你救了我，给我吃的和住的地方，帮我养伤，我很感谢你。”Bucky说着，凑得更近了些，几乎是抵着Steve的鼻尖这般讲到。他能感受到感染者的呼吸开始变得沉重和紊乱，但他并不介意这个，他还有更重要的话要说：“所以你要明白，我说要走的意思，不是要抛下你，你明白吗，Steve？”

出乎Bucky意料的，Steve居然很快地点了头，这让他有些惊讶：“你真的明白这一点吗Steve？你确定你懂我在说什么？”Steve又点头，比上一次更快也幅度更大。这一次换Bucky蹙起了眉，疑惑不解地嘟囔道：“那你为什么还……哦等等。”

他忽然明白了什么，不禁瞪圆了眼：“你的意思是，外面有危险，你不能让我出去？”

这一次，Steve用比刚才都更急迫的方式，重重地一点头。Bucky忍不住一拍脑袋，捂住了自己的脸。半晌，他忍不住笑了起来，笑到浑身都震颤了：“天啊……天啊Steve，你真是，噗……Steve……”他笑着，用手拍拍Steve的脸颊。Steve不解地看着他，Bucky深吸一口气，平复了呼吸后看着Steve的眼睛说道：“听着Steve，我知道你救起我的时候我看起来很软弱无能，但如果你觉得那就是我的真实水平的话，你也太瞧不起人了，毕竟……”

说到这儿他故意停顿了一下，接着捏起他的金属左臂，一拳砸在房间中央的那根柱子上。柱子立刻被砸出一个巨大的圆坑，周围的裂痕像是蛛网一般向四面八方延伸。Steve：“……”“……休息了这么久，我现在可是手痒得很，明白吗Steve？”

Steve最后一次点了头，Bucky如释重负地松下了肩膀：“……好，理解就好。”说完这句，他忽的狡黠地笑了一下，又开口道：“聪明的孩子值得一个奖励。”

感染者显然没明白他的意思，只能呆呆地看着Bucky在他怀里像是蛇一样地钻下去，来到了他早就勃起的阴茎面前。Bucky抬头，冲他笑了一下，接着他一张口，把Steve的鸡巴含进了嘴里。

他从来没给Steve口交过——也不能全怪他，每一次Steve都是急匆匆地要操他的屁股，他也没办法找机会给Steve做这个。现在他含着Steve的鸡巴，从上到下用舌头细细地舔过一遍，包括底下的两个蛋囊也没有放过。最后又回到头顶，用舌苔包裹着龟头，再用舌尖快速地刺戳马眼。那根鸡巴在他的手中肉眼可见地一圈圈胀起来，Bucky把整个龟头含进嘴里舔了一会儿，就开始前后摆动着头颅，用Steve的鸡巴操自己的嘴。

就这么做了没一会儿，Steve忽然抓着他的腋下，把他拉了起来。“唔？！……怎么了Steve？啊我知道了，口交是很爽啦，你要是撑不住就别……呃……”Bucky还想和他贫几句，然而Steve却把他直接摁在地上，接着俯身下去，把Bucky的阴茎也含入了口中。

Bucky倒抽一口凉气，他完全没预料到Steve会这么做。Steve的口腔是温热的，他再一次意识到Steve和别的感染者是不一样的，虽然不及正常人类一般，但也很温暖，很湿润。他有很长一段时间没跟人做过这档子事儿了，末日之下人人自危，哪还有时间寻欢作乐。他想过或许在很久之后，他会在某个安定的据点里享受一番，但却没有想到现在就享受到了，并且服务他的对象还是不久之前，还被他归为敌人、野兽、无理智的怪物的一个感染者。

或许有一天他们会找到除了互相厮杀以外的方法，来结束这场灾难。Bucky看着Steve，无端地生出这个念头来。但很快他就没办法去想别的事情了，Steve一如既往，学什么都很快。他把Bucky刚刚对待他的那套法子反过来用在他身上，没几下Bucky就硬得不行了。他喘息着，继续把Steve的鸡巴含进嘴里，竟生出几分竞争的意思来：难道我的口活还比不过一个小粘人怪吗？

Bucky继续卖力地做着口活，想要先把Steve吸出来一次。可是Steve的嘴真的好像有魔力一般，没过一会儿就让Bucky忍不住把他的鸡巴吐出来，不住地喘息着，同时开始在他口中挺腰：“唔……Steve，Steve……啊！”忽的，他感到自己的后穴被打开了，是Steve把手指塞了进去。

“你！你这是犯……啊……”Bucky刚想让他住手，却很快就被对方娴熟的手法操得浑身发抖。Steve就这么一边给他口交，一边用手指操他的小穴，没过多久Bucky的前后就都变得湿湿嗒嗒的，淫水流得止都止不住，把Steve的小臂都打湿了。Bucky也含着Steve的鸡巴，把所有的呻吟都堵在喉咙里，变成了嗯嗯呜呜的小声叫唤。又过了一会儿，他就这么射在了Steve的嘴里。

Bucky伏在地上喘息着，Steve转过来，抬起他的一条腿，从侧面又操了进去。粗大的鸡巴摩擦着湿热的肠壁，Steve不急不缓地操他，每一次都顶得又重又深。“唔……呜呜！Steve……”Bucky的眼底生出一层氤氲的雾气，被操得下意识地想抓住点什么东西，伸出手在这荒芜的砖地上却找不到一样东西，但下一秒却被Steve握住了。他转头，对Steve张了张嘴，还没说什么，就被对方吻住了嘴唇。

Bucky想，虽然Steve从没有说过，但这一刻他能感觉到，自己是被Steve爱着的。

他们将计划定在第二天中午，Steve不知道从哪里给Bucky找来了一把汤姆森和两盒弹匣，甚至还有一条裤子。时隔将近一个月，Bucky终于看到了地面的阳光，和他的老对手们。

他这才发现Steve所说的危险是什么：他们根本就没有离开那片感染者的聚集地，不如说就是在他们的后院里。这么想来Steve还挺聪明，还知道最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。他一个感染者混进来，自然不会被同类发现，然而他们怎么会想到，一个看起来像是正直队友的家伙，其实背地里偷偷地还养了个人呢？

想到这儿Bucky又要被自己逗笑了，但下一秒他就进入了战斗状态。他们扫荡了周边的感染者，Steve出了一半的功劳。Bucky第一次看他使用那个盾牌，简直像是在用大型手里剑回旋镖。Bucky放任他出去大杀特杀，自己看中了旁边一辆别克车，直接拆了车门坐了上去：“Steve！快上来！”

他们暂时逃离了这片地区，甩掉了跟在后面的一大群感染者。在一个无人的服务站Bucky停下车，长长地舒了一口气，自然而然地握住Steve的手：“我们逃出来了，Steve。”

温热的感染者看着他，那双眼睛又开始盈满复杂的情绪。Bucky觉得好玩儿，想逗逗他：“你要走了吗？”摇头。“你要留下来陪我吗？”点头。“如果我要赶你走呢？”沉默，然后又是点头，只是看起来快哭了。Bucky笑出了声，揽过Steve的脑袋，亲亲他的嘴唇：“怎么这时候又这么听话了？不行，你要记住，以后我就算赶你走，你也不准离开我！”

一听到这话Steve的眼睛就亮了起来，忙不迭地点头。“嗯，这就对了……唔，我们先去拿点补给，然后我要去找我的队友……你放心，我会把你介绍给他们的，就说你是我的男朋友，看他们有谁感不接受你。”Bucky语气轻松地说着，就好像他刚刚只是在说“我想吃薯片”这种毫无营养的话。Steve看着他，瞪大了眼，下一秒扑了上去，捧住了他的脸。“Steve？！你干什么？不行，现在不能做，等我……”“Bucky！”

他被这一声呼唤怔住了，只因这是第一次他听到对方喊自己的名字，他本做好一辈子都听不到自己的恋人喊自己名字的准备了，但他现在听到了。他听到了，还看到他的恋人盯住他的双眼，一字一顿道：“……I'm,with you,till the,end of line.”

他眼眶一热，启唇，无声地把这句话默念了一遍。

“……说来，你是怎么救出我的？或者说，为什么要救我？”

“……”

他在很久以前，一个偶然的机会下看到了那个棕发碧眼的男人。那真的是很久以前了，久到“大爆炸”才刚刚发生，他也才刚刚变成一具行尸走肉。

他在一个人类据点漫无目的的游荡，寻找自己的下一个猎物。忽的，他看到有风扬起了一缕棕色的碎发，接着，那人棱角分明的面孔出现在阳光之下。那双绿色的眼睛就像是小鹿，像是藤蔓，像是一切富有生机而鲜活葱郁的美好的生命。

那一刻，他感到自己许久未曾跳动的心脏，重新开始跳动了起来。

-FIN.-


End file.
